Crossed Lines
'''Crossed Lines '''is the fifth episode of first season. Plot While the rest of the engines excepted Diesels, James never liked them. Henry tried to make James see sense, but James just called diesels "mixed-up" since they have two cabs. Duck remarked that Toby had two cabs and he got on all right. James just scoffed and said that Toby was only little and if an engine like him didn't know which way to turn, it would cause the railway to close. All the engines agreed that James was getting too puffed up in the smokebox. Duck told the engines he used to know an engine named King James l, but he didn't swank about like James. Donald pleaded that someone wouldn't tell James that. Henry agreed, but asked who would trim James' wheels. The engines tried lots of tricks, but nothing worked. Eventually, James became so concieted that the engines were glad when he was away. Even the coaches were anxious when James was to take them. One day, James arrived at the sheds, fuming in rage since he was to shunt. James snorted and said that Donald and Douglas should shunt, but the twins were helping on Edward's branch line, so James had to do the work himself. James' train had lines of well wagons. These have bogie wheels at each end with a low section between them. They are used to carry cars, tractors and other machines. The shunting would've have been easy if hadn't been for James, who bumped the trucks, Some trucks slipped their brakes on. The weather was misty too, so the shunting took a long time. Soon, James only had two trucks before his train was ready. The mist made it hard for the signalman to switch the points. James' driver told him to switch the points when James whistled. James was almost done, when an engine whistled nearby. The signalman thought it was James, and switched the points to the main line before James was ready. One of the trucks was halfway over the points when they were switched. One bogie was diverted towards the main line, while the other towards the right way. Soon, the truck was going sideways between the two lines heading straight for a signal! The signal crashed to the ground when the truck hit it, just missing James. The Fat Controller didn't like the signal being gone at all. He spoke severely about because the signal was important and it's loss was inconveinent. James knew the accident was not his fault. However, he was strangely quiet in the shed that night. The engines were relieved. A voice teased James about the incident, while James pretended he hadn't heard. Characters *Henry *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas (Douglas does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *The Diesel (cameo) *Edward (mentioned) *Toby (mentioned) *King James I (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Gallery CrossedLines1.png CrossedLines2.png CrossedLines3.png CrossedLines4.png CrossedLines5.png CrossedLines6.png CrossedLines7.png CrossedLines8.png CrossedLines9.png CrossedLines10.png CrossedLines11.png CrossedLines12.png CrossedLines13.png CrossedLines14.png CrossedLines15.png CrossedLines16.png CrossedLines17.png CrossedLines18.PNG Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 1 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2000 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2001 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2002 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Category:2004 Vhs Category:2005 Vhs Category:2009 DVD Category:2006 Vhs Category:2007 Vhs Category:2008 Vhs Category:2009 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2016 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2010 DVD Category:2016 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Toad's Adventure Category:Bad Look-out Category:2000 Vhs Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:October 2015 Vhs Category:Birthday VHs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book